Single lever control mechanisms of the type of the invention are shown in the U.S. Hauk Pat. No. 3,786,689, issued Jan. 22, 1974; in the U.S. Payerle Pat. 3,585,319, issued June 15, 1971; and in the U.S. Gressard Pat. 3,541,876, issued Nov. 24, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Hauk Pat. 3,541,877, issued Nov. 24, 1970; the U.S. Payerle Pat. 3,517,568, issued June 30, 1970; and the U.S. Payerle Pat. No. 3,091,130, issued May 28, 1963.
Finally, attention is directed to the U.S. Eitel Pat. 3,056,867, issued Oct. 2, 1962; and the U.S. Hill et al Pat. No. 4,026,048, issued May 31, 1977.